OLVIDADA
by ROSSERR
Summary: Nueva idea


_**¿OLVIDADA?**_

Las Relaciones Humanas son tan comunes y al mismo tiempo tan diferentes, el compartir de hoy, puede ser igual al de mañana….o a veces ni cercano a lo que se espera. Los Sentimientos son volátiles, cambian constantemente y muchas otras, se enfrascan tercos en un solo punto de vista….

Punto de Vista, que así muchas veces no quieras o tu lógica te diga que no es ese, te obliga o peor aun ínsita a que le hagas caso….como pelear con ello? Con una tentación, que sube y sube….te da mas sed cada dia….te hace soñar sin parar….te obliga a tocarte, a sabiendas que hay alguien mas en tu vida, que se supone amas…..

Que hacer…..si es imparable?...que hacer…si lo tienes a tu lado…te sonríe….y mueres de ganas por besarle…..que te roce….o acaricie sutilmente….y solo puedas suspirar….? Son emociones que no me dejan en paz….son cuchillos que se clavan mas y mas…..

**CAPITULO I: **INICIO

…**..Oficinas, Sala de Reuniones…..De Noche:**

Kaname-san….disculpe…..pero ya es un poco tarde, no deberíamos cerrar?

Megumi…..que te he dicho siempre?

…..hay que esforzarse, para lograr los objetivos…

Exacto…..solo un poco mas, ya casi terminamos. Este negocio ha alcanzado tal magnitud, gracias ha ambas….y sabes que solo en ti confió, en nadie mas, puedo dejar estas responsabilidades

….

Cambia esa cara...

Yo…..

Mi jefa…..Kaname Steler…..una mujer incomparable….bella…..elegante….rubia…con la mirada mas hermosa…capaz de envolver a cualquiera, con semejante figura…es dueña de un Restaurante….prestigiado, gracias a su capacidad. La cual no duda, en darme mi lugar como su mas cercana compañera…..

Esta ahí frente a mi…dedicándome la mas dulce de las sonrisas…..que cálido se siente…..un sentimiento….que me hace dudar por segundos, si irme o no al lado de mi novio…..quien siempre, me espera pacientemente….

Quieres irte?

Yo….

No falta mucho tampoco, tranquila. Se que te esperan, ve a casa

Pero es que…..

Mándale saludos a Hiro….

…..ok

Necesitaras energía para lo que viene, así que anímate jajaja

¡!¡!¡! Kaname-san! No diga tonterías! Yo no…no…pienso en esas cosas!

Porque te sonrojas? Que imaginas?

Nada! Estoy cansada es todo! Usted lo que es una pervertida!

Jajajajaja ya ya, entiendo. Ven aquí, un momento….acércate a mi

…pero…

Una dulce joven, castaña, con un aroma de frescura y una figura esbelta, delicada…..trabaja para mi. Con cada dia, se vuelve mas bella y madura….aunque me duela aceptar, las manos que la trabajan…..han sabido cuidarla…..no mucho es lo que llevamos juntas, como compañeras de trabajo….una experiencia que no me arrepiento haber adquirido al colocarla a mi lado…..

Como toda mujer, sensible, emocional, es fácil de lastimar y a la vez fácil de manipular, sin esta percatarse, poco a poco, he invadido su espacio personal, para que su cuerpo no solo me desee, sino que su mente y corazón, me vayan apartando un primer y único lugar…..solo debo aguantar un poco mas…..estos deseos de comerla con desesperación….

Me tienes miedo?

No! Jamás!

Bueno acércate a mi lado, te daré un secreto….

…..

Puedes ver la Luna….tras estas ventanas…..brillante, hermosa y única….

Si….?

Esa luna, eres tu Megumi…..

¿?¿¡!

Sutilmente, era amarrada con esos brazos fuertes…cálidos…..ellos sabían, me paralizaban…me nublaban toda lógica….mi cuerpo se debilitaba ante ellos, para solo dejarse llevar, por lo que ellos quisieran hacer…..el corazón, mi peor enemigo…. no se cansaba de palpitar rápida y hasta ruidosamente…..echo que me avergonzaba aun mas…..

Que ocurre…nerviosa?

….no

Me alegro, no quisiera estar incomodándote…..

Porque es tan…amable conmigo….?

Solo quiero que te consigas un Sol….que te proteja y ame….como esos dos Astros….pareja perfecta, no crees?

….tengo novio…

Afortunado es, lo sabemos. Porque mencionar ese echo?

…..no lo se

Estas cansada, ve a tu casa. Descansa y mañana llega con mas energía. De acuerdo?

Si….

Dulces Sueños Megumi…..

….Kaname-san

Solo sentir….esos labios cerca de mi oído, su lengua jugar…..me daba energía para continuar…..sin yo saberlo, estimulaba mi cuerpo a tal grado….de…..éxtasis, que no podía ignorar…..me era urgente llegar a mi casa, para sentir, el placer que pensaba calmaría con mi Novio…..

…**..Casa de Megumi…..**

Buenas Noches…

Llegaste mi amor, justo iba a hacer la cena, para ambos

…..si

Saliste un poco mas temprano hoy? Terminaron todo?

No…falto un poco mas

Y como esta Kaname?

Bien…..

Si que es fuerte contigo no? Jajaja

Hiro…vamos a la habitación….

Pero que….¡!¡!

No aguanto mas!...

Sin nada que me quedase por dentro, como cual animal fuese, lo bese con desesperación, buscando no se que….aferrándome a su espalda, desesperada, arrinconándome con el, contra el mesón de la cocina, para solo tomar su miembro e introducirlo sin cuidado en mi…..

No podía parar….no quería parar….hasta conseguir ese éxtasis que tanto me encantaba….quería mas, necesitaba mas….no me cansaba de inventar posiciones en ese instante para poder llegar…a esa sensación que solo ella me generaba, mis labios querían gritar su nombre…me humedecía cada vez mas, con imaginar la escena….porque porque, me preguntaba sin poder parar….porque llegaba ella a mi mente….en un momento así…que tenia…que un simple gesto de cariño…..me volvía loca…..

….

Que te ocurre últimamente…..?

No entiendo…..

Cada dia estas…..mas…..

Mas que?

De un tiempo para acá…..cada vez que llegas del trabajo estas…..

Caliente…?

Si…

Ni yo lo entiendo…imagino son las ganas de relajarme….

Debe ser…..la pasión que sientes por lograr tus objetivos

….quien sabe…..

_**CAPITULO II: **_CONOCIENDONOS

Buenos Días…a todos

Licenciada, llega algo tarde hoy. Que le ocurrió?

No….nada, solo necesitaba descansar un poco. Es todo….

Eso es bueno, ustedes se esfuerzan mucho! Como esta, el Sr Kuromi?

…muy bien

Jejeje me alegro!

…

Mi novio…..Hiro Kuromi…un hombre blanco, alto, de buena figura y multitud de puntos positivos, definen a esa persona, que me conquisto, a través de su noble corazón…..y a pesar de tener tan buena pareja…..me duele verme últimamente, imaginando a una mujer en cada momento de nuestra intimidad…

La jefa no se encuentra…..asi que, me dijo que fuera a su oficina que ahí, le dejo las instrucciones….

Otra vez….

Bueno me disculpa, le quito mucho de su tiempo…..

Oh…gracias….

Siempre era lo mismo…..cada vez que se acercaba a mi…..desaparecía….para llegar como si nada pasara…..con esa sonrisa reluciente y esos labios provocativos…..es como si lo hiciera apropósito…..

Mi cuerpo solo podía molestarse cuando no estaba tantos días….mi corazón se arrugaba y mi mente…no dejaba de pensar cada ultimo momento, que me dejaba…antes de desaparecer como si nada…..ya estaba cansada…..no era la primera vez que esto sucedía…de unos meses para acá, se inyectaba mas en mi…..mi único consuelo….su silla y escritorio….que daba vista a un hermoso cielo…..

No se ni para que me molesto…..

Todavía…..recuerdo, nuestro primer encuentro…..no tenia ningún punto a favor…..en casa de mis padres, sin experiencia…..solo era una niña, disfrutando de sus estudios y de su mejor amigo…..obviamente, hablo de Hiro….mi primer y único hombre

Maravillada….como toda niña, tenia en mi cabeza la típica imagen de futura ama de casa, la mujer normal, pendiente solo de sus Hijos y esposo…hasta que la vi….un dia cualquiera….saliendo de nuestra misma escuela…

Unos tres años mayor que yo….emanaba una hermosura juvenil incomparable….solo podía como cual niña, acercarme…..curiosa de un nuevo dulce…..por su puesto aun así, me tuviera a un lado….no era mirada….muy joven para ella….y todos los días eran iguales, mientras esperábamos a nuestros padres….

Como toda niña…..no entendía porque mi corazón se entristecía….al ella no notarme….mis salidas eran la misma rutina….y nunca volteaba….moría porque me mirase y sonriera….pero nada….nunca lo hacia…..hasta que una tarde de lluvia…..al ver que no cargaba paraguas y se disponía a caminar a su casa, como pocas veces pasaba….jale de su bolso….al solo pensar que mi Ser querido, se enfermaría….un impulso, que fue un error, al ambas caer bajo la lluvia y al mismo tiempo una fortuna….

….pero que…..?!

¡!¡!

Estas loca?! Que haces niña?!

Disculpa…...

Me has mojado toda! Que pensabas?!

Solo….quería….ayudar

Ayudar?! Agarrare un resfriado por tu culpa!

….yo

Tu que?!

…..no quería que te mojaras…toma mi paragua…..

¿?¿?¿¡! "sorprendida estaba de tanta ingenuidad….tenia frente a mi, una niña llorando sin parar, arrepentida una y otra vez por su error…..pidiendo disculpas….abrazada a mi, como si de su felicidad tratase…."

Por favor….por favor…..perdóname

Ya…cálmate

Pero…

Cuantos años tienes?

12 años…

Yo tengo 15 años…..mi nombre es Kaname

Kaname…..

Si…tu nombre?

Megumi!

Bueno…

Yo…..quiero ser tu amiga…..

…...niña debo irme, no has hecho nada malo ok?

….pero

Puedes ser mi amiga…

¡!¡!¡!

La primera vez…..que vi esa sonrisa, que aun me enamora…mis ojos solo pudieron seguirle hasta perderse en la lejanía…..desde ese momento, no dude un segundo, en esperarla a la salida….para verla aunque sea unos minutos…..escucharle me seria suficiente….o eso pensé….

…**..Pasado: Ya terminando el Bachillerato, para iniciar la Universidad…**

Kaname-san! Kaname-san!

Oh Megumi! Que haces por aquí?

Te vine a visitar!

Ya saliste de clases?

Si! Ya es mediodía! Estoy libre!

Me alegro por ti….

Puedo estar toda la tarde contigo?!

No…..recuerda que estoy en la Universidad. Hoy dudo salga temprano….

Te espero!

Megumi…..porque eres así…

Como? No entiendo?

Nada….ya estas por graduarte?

Si! Pronto nos veremos aquí también! Jejeje

Aunque lastima, a mi no me quede mucho después de…..

Pero…podremos vernos no?! Yo llegare a donde estés!

…no soy buena influencia para ti

Claro que si! Eres la mejor estudiante y eres hermosa!

….

Yo quiero ser como Tu!

….cuantos años tienes?

Voy para 16 años y tu para 19 años! Que pregunta!

…..tienes novio?

No….

Que hay de ese tal Hiro?

Oh el….pues esta constantemente obsequiando detalles y cartas….pero no quiero nada de eso ahorita…..

Y que quieres?

Graduarme! Estudiar como tu en la Universidad! Y luego casarme!

….no vas a trabajar?

Para eso tengo a mi Esposo!

Lo ves…mientras tu eres una niña, yo estoy pensando como adulto….graduarme y trabajar para solo depender de mi

….

Busca ha alguien, que te quiera y de todo eso….

Pero…no puedo compartir contigo?

….solo porque eres…..

Que?

Olvídalo…eres muy linda es todo, y quien puede rechazarte…..

¡!¡!¡! "que sensación inolvidable fue esa….un recuerdo que jamás perderé….mi primer beso…..en la mejilla claro…..ese roce suave…..de esos labios carnosos…..cerca de los míos…..despertó en mi, sentimientos desconocidos….que solo me hicieron seguirle el paso, como cual títere…."

…**..Universidad…salida…. **

Ya con 18 años….solo podía suspirar…feliz de que mi mejor amiga pronto se graduaría…..pero la tristeza se juntaba….miedo tenia de no verla jamás…..que podía hacer….para no perderla….

…..

Megumi-chan, esperas a tu amiga?

Hola Hiro….si…..a Kaname-san…

Me lo imagine…

Tan obvio soy?

Si! Todos los días, haces lo mismo. Desde que estamos en Bachillerato!

….oh

No crees, deberías darle espacio?

Porque dices eso?!

Calma…..solo digo, que ya es una mujer adulta, creo esta trabajando….saldrá agotada y tu le quitaras tiempo para descansar

Tu crees…..

No lo se, solo considero, debes dejarle respirar…..

….

Me gustaría….un dia poder salir…

Hiro….sabes no quiero pensar nada de eso…

Y si fuese ella…..que te lo pidiese?...

Como…..?!

Nada….olvida mi tontería!….piensa en salir conmigo este Fin de Semana…..

Ok…..

Después de esas palabras….mi corazón solo pudo acelerarse…..sonrojada estaba de imaginar algo así…..jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza…la ansiedad entraba en mi con cada minuto y hora que pasaba….tardaba demasiado en esta oportunidad…..y yo solo quería verla….

A lo que sin pensar mas…..fui tras su búsqueda….ya era demasiado tarde….y no creo quedase nadie mas en su salón…..o eso pensé…al llegar a esa puerta….solo pude ver dos cuerpos jugando entre si…besándose, uno desnudando al otro….desesperadamente….

…**Salón…..**

Kaname-chan! No sigas!

Baja la voz! Nos escucharan!

No hay nadie mas aquí…ya no aguanto!

Yo aun no termino…

Mi cuerpo explotara…..si sigues…..

Que así sea….

¡!¡!

En Shock solo escuchaba gemir tras gemir, como el cuerpo de aquella joven era tocado sin parar…..dedos iban y venían, labios se devoraban….los rayos del Sol, iluminaban tan agraciado cuerpo que solo ella tenia…..y su compañera no hacia mas que rasgarle la ropa….en desesperación…

Hubiese imaginado cualquier cosa…..menos eso….encontrármela…..en esa situación…solo podía llorar…para gritar con todas mis fuerzas su nombre….como cual pareja descubre una infidelidad…..

Kaname-san!

¿?¿?¿?¿¡!¡!¡!

Megumi?!

Quien…es…..

Kaname-san! Kaname-san!

Lárgate de aquí mujer!

…..Kaname-san

Que te pasa?!

Vete!

Eres loca acaso! Me largo!

…..

….Kana…..me-san…. "sin razón ni lógica alguna estaba llorando y llorando sin parar, no entendía porque lo hacia….estaba paralizada como niña….."

…perdón….

Yo…no quería esto….

Lo se….imagino, no te gusto lo que viste…

…..no…

Y…..a mi lado…..eso te espera…

Q….?!

Mis labios….mis labios estaban siendo besados! Me tenia amarrada con sus brazos….sin separación entre ambos cuerpos…..invitaba a mi boca ha abrirse…..y esta sin rechistar, jugaba con su lengua…su piel suave…

Estaba perdiendo la razón….mi cuerpo se acaloraba…y ya solo podía dejar salir pequeños gemidos entre nuestros besos…ambas respiraciones aceleradas, se fundían…..sus manos intentaban entrar en mi uniforme…haciéndome recordar esa escena…..no iba a ser tratada como cualquiera….razón que me hizo despertar y con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, darle una cachetada….

…

Que estas haciendo?!

Por eso te digo….que no soy lo mejor para ti…

…..Kana…

Megumi….hasta luego….

Espera! A donde vas?!

Lo mejor…..es no compartir mas

Pero porque?!

¿?¿¡!

Yo te necesito a mi lado! No me importa lo que hayas echo con esa muchacha! Solo…..solo…..

Me estas diciendo….que puedo hacer contigo…..lo que hice con esa muchacha?

…..

Ahí tienes la respuesta….chao

Dame….tiempo…. "cuando pasaba por mi lado, para desaparecer de mi vida…..tome su mano desesperada….con miedo de lo que pudiera pasar….aun no estaba preparada…..o eso creía…..esas emociones encontradas del momento….no eran nada malo….al contrario era excitación….pero no lo sabia reconocer en ese instante…..detalle que marco una pequeña brecha entre nosotras desde ese dia….al verse mal interpretado por ella"

Tonta…no hagas cosas, que no quieres, por complacerme…..

Yo….

No digas mas…si quieres estar a mi lado…..eso tendrás…..

Gracias…..

Después de ese único beso…no tuve mas de ella…..que no fuese sus sonrisas y abrazos….sus manos cada cierto tiempo, tomaban de las mías y eran besadas….pero nunca mas, sentí algo tan dulce y enviciante…

El tiempo como bien sabe hacerlo….no dejo rastro ni chance de pensar mas, que en nuestros futuros ya cercanos….al poco tiempo, ella se graduó y quede sola…..dia tras dia me tocaba pensando en ese beso…..llorando el porque no había aprovechado ese momento….de tenerla para mi

Ya había pasado un año….desde que la vi por ultima vez…..y solo una sonrisa me dedico…nos manteníamos en contacto…..me contaba de cuanto trabajaba….y con cuantas había salido…menos mal, no podía ver mis lagrimas…

Hasta que un dia…..ya habiendo renunciado….a toda esperanza de tenerla a mi lado…cansada de jugar con mi cuerpo…..se me fue asomada esa carta…de ese hombre ya adulto….constantemente tras de mi…..siempre deseándome los mejores deseos…y motivándome a dar lo mejor de mi como profesional…

Le dije…..Si…iniciando de esa manera…..ya con hoy…2 años de relación…..juntos escalamos mundos, barreras, juntos supimos que era una pareja…..éramos primerizos en todo….a lo que se era fácil, llevarse bien…..echo que nos hizo muy unidos hasta llegar a vivir juntos…..

Pero como todo, la vida te da vueltas…..que no puedes controlar…al poco tiempo de vivir juntos…ella llego a mi vida…..como paracaídas….

Encontrándonos aquí, en la actualidad…..esta de mas decir, lo rápido que nos hicimos amigas una vez mas….y el equipo de trabajo que formamos…..lo único malo…..me había olvidado…..no sabia ni quien era…cuando nos presentamos….

_**CAPITULO III: **_ENCUENTRO

En determinado momento de mi vida…ya en el ápice de mis objetivos, estaba yo….una mujer joven emocionada, con 23 años de edad…..feliz de poder llegar tan lejos con tan corta edad, celebraba el inicio de un Primer Restaurante, en mi Ciudad Natal. Mal no me iba, ganancias entraban y salían….

Con un novio agradable y mano derecha en todo, que no hacia mas que darme cualquier apoyo que necesitase, ya sean prestamos. Como Gerente de un Banco se lo permitía, escalaba mas y mas. Diría que lo tenia todo!

Pero…nada es perfecto…..una que otra noche…..después de llegar del negocio…..y pasar un momento con mi compañero…me iba a la terraza de mi hogar…..al este, dormir…para dedicarme a ver el hermoso cielo…..brillante por las estrellas…..mis labios…..suspirando…..solo podían decir su nombre…..

Kaname…

Noche tras noche…..me preguntaba….donde estaba?...como encontrarla?...a caso alguna vez….la volvería a ver? Poco a poco…..sentía que perdía mas colores…..tanto logro….no llenaba el vacío de tenerla cerca…..

Hasta que, en una de las tantas noches, observando la inmensidad del cielo…..llego Hiro…como un Ángel, portador de buenas noticias….digamos para mi….mas no para el…..

Amor…aun despierta?

Discúlpame Hiro…..solo quería un poco de frescura….

Te ocurre algo?

No….solo estoy preocupada por los gastos que vienen…..y compromisos que debo agarrar… "Cruel mentira…..como tener ese tipo de preocupaciones, con créditos amplios y sin presiones…claro esta, el tener esos beneficios, no me hacían menos responsable, en el pago de los mismos"

Entiendo…..

Me estabas esperando?

….acabo de despertar…...

Bueno…quieres que regresemos?

Te tengo una noticia…..

Dime….

Me encontré hace poco….con una compañera…..y me menciono, la idea de hacer unas inversiones a largo plazo…..

¿?

Tiene el dinero para…..no debo negarlo….a lo que, estuve pensando y quería saber si aprovechabas…..para así, dar una subida a gran escala, en tu negocio…..

…demasiado bueno, para ser seguro…..

Pues, por como la conozco, habla con bases para no dudar en….y la mejor parte, que solo te pide una sociedad por igual…..

Recházala….solo un tonto o tramposo, invertiría una millonada, para permitir que otro con menor capacidad, sea su socio a mismo nivel…

Estas segura….no estas interesada?

A la totalidad, no tengo necesidad de conocerla tampoco. Sola he podido llegar a estas alturas. Quien me dice que no podre tener mas Franquicias, si sigo esforzándome?

Bueno…..eso le diré a Kaname

Kana…..me…que dijiste?!

No entiendo….

Que nombre pronunciaste?!

Amor….dije Kaname…

KANAME QUE?!

Kaname Steler…..que te pasa?

Dime que no es la misma que creo conocemos desde jóvenes!

Si…..si lo es

…no….puede ser…. "sin control, las lagrimas se desbordaban una a una de mis ojos…..a pesar de controlar los posibles gemidos o ruidos de felicidad…..de satisfacción….de poder tenerla tan cerca…..mi rostro se iluminaba con una sonrisa de par en par…..era el cielo lo que estaba tocando…"

…Megumi

Lo hare…..

Que cosa?

Hazla venir a la oficina…..me interesa la oferta Hiro

No decías que puede ser un engaño?

Jamás! Yo se que Kaname-san, nunca haría daño a nadie!

Calma….solo repito lo que tu

Respétala Hiro! Ella es nuestro superior y por lo tanto se lo merece!

….si….si…..no discutiré contigo, por ella…solo por lo menos agradéceme….mañana la tendrás, en tu oficina….Buenas Noches

….. "Tenia razón…..no se porque me molestaba con el, si era quien me daba tan grata noticia….me disculparía luego con el…..ahorita solo quería que amaneciera….."

…**.Oficina Megumi…**

Licda! Hay una mujer esperándola, en recepción. Dice que viene a hablar con usted! La dejo pasar?

Como se llama….?

Kaname Steler!

Es ella….. "aun no podía creer, lo que estaba pasando…..la tenia a unos pasos de mi….era una quinceañera….nerviosa, de no saber como actuar…..que decirle….como hacerla sentir cómoda….que me diría ella…..Kana…te extrañe tanto….."

Señora?...

Oh si…..déjala pasar Akira….muchas gracias por tu trabajo, por favor que nadie mas me moleste!

Entendido…

Ahí viene…..me decía…mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar….mis mejillas se sonrojaban…..mi cuerpo no me hacia caso…..sin quererlo estaba excitándome, el echo de poder tenerla cerca….

Muchas Gracias por recibirme Srta. Soma

Para ti, es Megumi…..

Que amable, no pensé seria recibida con tanta confianza. Es buen inicio

Lo es…tanto….tiempo sin verte…Kaname-san "ahí estaba frente a mi…mas hermosa de lo que recordaba, sexy….sensual…..con labios mas provocativos…..con un cuerpo semi descubierto…..que haría a cualquiera tentar….delicadas telas protegían a esos voluptuosos senos…..no sabia donde mirar….sus ojos brillantes me hipnotizaban….pero esa figura me daba sed…."

Tengo algo raro?

No…..no…..siéntate por favor

Perfecto, imagino ya le mencionaron mi interés. Esta de acuerdo?

Lo estoy…no tengo porque dudar de ti….. "mi único interés, en ese instante era hablar de ella, de nosotras…..no quería tanta formalidad….."

Que rápido acepta, Srta. Megumi. No tiene dudas de algo? No quiere saber que beneficios pueda o no obtener? Me tiene nerviosa su actitud…

Soy yo, la que debe de estar nerviosa…..quiero…..quiero…saber de ti…Kana…..porque…porque…me dejaste…

….disculpe…..

….estuve sola…..todo este tiempo….sin ti!...te extrañe una y otra vez! Ni una sola vez te preocupaste en aparecerte!

…..Srta. Megumi…..yo creo esta confundida de persona…..

¿?¿¡!

No entiendo muy bien lo que me dice….pero, solo puedo consolar su dolor…y si quiere, trabajamos juntas, como equipo….

Estas de broma?! Como es eso, de que no me conoces?!

….no…disculpe…

Eres!...Eres…una estúpida!

¡!¡!¡!

Sin nada que me quedara por dentro….me levante de mi asiento…con toda la rabia que podía…y le marque una cachetada en el rostro, para solo empezar a llorar….

Porque me lastima…! Esta loca acaso!

Tu eres la loca! Yo yo yo! No te olvide ningún momento! Y vienes aquí para decirme que no sabes quien soy! Descarada!

Yo vine aquí, a hacer negocios! No se, ni que dice! Es mas me retiro!

Idiota!...ya te vas otra vez…..te detesto!

…

Solo pude caer llorando de rodillas en el piso…..sin recelo….mis lagrimas caían sin parar…..cerraba los ojos de dolor…..para no verla partir una vez mas…..mis puños solo se apretaban con fuerza…..

Al escuchar una puerta abrir y cerrarse…solo pude gritar con todas mis fuerzas PORQUE!

…Porque te vas?! "instante, que fue callado…..con la mas hermosas de las respuestas…"

No iré a ninguna parte…Yo me quedare a tu lado…

¿?¿?¡!¡!

….….no se quien eres….pero veo tu dolor….si una vez nos conocimos….pido perdón, por haber olvidado a una mujer tan bella como tu…..

…..yo…..

Con tan hermoso corazón…..como dudar el estar a tu lado…si me das una oportunidad….de conocernos una vez mas…te prometo jamás olvidarte…..

Enserio…..me has olvidado?...

….no lo se…pero…..

¡!¡! "en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mi mano fue tomada, impulsándome hacia ella, para tomar mi rostro, y posar suavemente sus labios en los míos…..fue mínimo el roce…escasos segundos tuve su perfume, escasos segundos sentí su cuerpo…..ya que nos levanto, como si muñeca fuese, para mirarme a los ojos con su tierna sonrisa y dedicarme una bienvenida a su vida…."

Un placer trabajar contigo Megumi…serás mi socia y ojos de ahora en adelante

…

Me debo retirar a finiquitar mi llegada, a la Ciudad….así que, espero verte mañana

….

Después de ese placer…..si…..así tal cual le diría…..pude no mas que asentir….como una niña boba, a todo lo que viniese de ella…empezando por dedicarle cada mañana, tarde y noche…..sino también llegar a mi casa, excitada…de lo que su cercanía….sus leves roces….sus leves abrazos…..sus leves besos….volvían loco mi Ser….ya no aguantaba mas…..

_**CAPITULO IV: **_MALICIA

…**.Oficina de Kaname….**

Sera que….llegara hoy….siempre me deja sola…

Unas que otras lagrimas….rodaban de mis ojos….sin permiso…..de ya tanta tristeza acumulada…..sola me dejaba…..por varios días….ni la molestia tenia en decirme cuantos….y mas la rabia se acumulaba….al tan siquiera tener el derecho de quejarme o preguntárselo….era una simple socia...así me tratase como su mano derecha

Horas tras horas, permanecía arrecostada en su escritorio…buscando el mas mínimo calor….oliendo el mas mínimo perfume….me convertiría es su esclava, si eso me permitiese estar a su lado…..solo una oportunidad mas, que me diera…un mínimo movimiento que me permitiera responderle…..

Si….lo se…..porque no ir a por ella y ya?...quería…dominar su juego….siguiéndolo…..fe…esa era la palabra….de que nunca me olvidaría….como yo a ella…..

Que haces en mi oficina?

¿?¿¡!

No me responderás?

Kaname-san….. "me esperaba todo…..pero que me viese así…..era lo mas vergonzoso"

Estabas llorando….?

Yo…

Que te hizo Hiro?

Porque…

Megumi?...

Porque siempre es el?! No me puedo sentir mal?! No puedes ver que buscaba tu apoyo?! No es el!

…..

Donde estabas?! Para donde vas siempre?!

…..si que estas molesta…..puedo sentarme contigo?

Como…..?

Es un abuso pedir que me consueles…?

…Kana…. "sin esperar mi respuesta, presionando con sus senos mi espalda contra el asiento, coloco el resto de su cuerpo entre mis piernas. Mis manos tenían acceso a su cintura...e intimidades….tomada de mi cuello y cabellos, se dedicaba sutilmente a colocar sus labios cerca de mi oído….lo hacia apropósito?"

Te incomodo…..?

No…..

Que paso con la molestia que tenias?

Deja de burlarte de mi…

Que o quien te hace llorar?

….tus labios…

Sucede algo con ellos?

Me…...rozan….

Te gustaría…..tenerlos mas cerca?

…mm "ese besar tan delicado…esa lengua…..que tanto extrañe…..jugaban con el lóbulo de mi oreja…..cual caramelo lo mordía….era fantástico"

Mírame…..

…..

Porque no me miras a los ojos?

….estoy…..nerviosa

Así que es eso….

¿?¿?¿¡! "sin saber el porque, se separaba de mi para retirarse de la oficina…..otra vez pasaba…..se iba a ir…"

Ya es muy tarde, regresa a tu casa…

Espera! "sin nada que me quedase por dentro, la jale lo mas fuerte que pude hacia mi, amarrándola conmigo a la silla, para robarle todo de si….."

… "…..me devoran…..sus movimientos, un manjar….presiona desesperada su cuerpo al mío….busca friccionar, pegarse a el….."

Kaname….Kaname….no se que me pasa….…..Tus labios….tu cuerpo…..bésame mas…..

… "disfruta mas y mas de mi, porque poco a poco te lo daré…..así muera por resistirme….quiero verte rogar por mi…..debes amarme con locura…."

Hazme tuya….. "nuestra ropa era un estorbo….me urgía tener esa belleza, desnuda frente a mi y que nos entregáramos a la lujuria…..no iba a perder esta oportunidad, le demostraría cuanto la necesito….."

Calma….no estas pensando Megumi…..

Cállate…..solo hazlo!

…me..."tomando mis manos, sin vacilación, las introdujo en su intimidad. Auto acariciando su limón…..penetrándose a si misma….."

Si…si….ahmm…no pares…..

¿?¿?¿ "no pensaba en nada mas…..sus caderas, bailaban sin parar…pero no….debía…detenerlo…..quería escuchar sus sentimientos…absurdo no?.."

Siente…como acabo en ti…Kana….. "humedad…..era una palabra diminuta….para las gotas y gotas que desbordaban…..tenia su mano llena de mi…..y solo podía….llevármela a la boca…"

…vamos…..a detenernos…

Pero…. "sutilmente retiro su mano…..para solo darme un beso….y levantarse"

Mañana cuenta con mi asistencia….ya no hay necesidad de que te encargues de todo

…

Te acompaño a tu casa?

Eres una…..

Que dices?

Eres una….Tonta! "Sin parar de llorar, con lo poco de ropa que tenia abajo, me la acomode….y corrí sin fin….estaba destrozada…..como podía ser tan descarada….y no darse cuenta de que la deseaba…..como tenia que decírselo? Que debía hacer? Me las pagaría…."

…..talvez….pero tu a mi no me cambias por nadie

…**Casa de Megumi….habitación….**

Amor….sucede algo?

...

Desde que llegaste estas muy callada…

Nada…..

Ella…..?

No quiero saber nada de esa estúpida!

…..

Apaga la luz….quiero dormir…..

Creo que es mejor, irme a dormir en otra habitación

…..Hiro

Descansa…..

Lo siento….. "el no se merecía…..sufrir mi dolor…..era yo la del problema"

…**.un nuevo dia…..Oficina de Kaname….**

Donde esta….debo hablar con ella… "si pretende jugar con Megumi, no se lo permitiré…."

Sr Hiro, disculpe. La licda, se encuentra ocupada

No me importa! Dile que vengo a hablar ya con ella!

Pero es que….

Kaname! Necesitamos hablar! Sal de una vez!

Señor por favor….

Cuanto ruido…..que ocurre?

Licda disculpe! El entro sin autorización…..

Tranquila, retírate. Yo me encargare de…

Muy educada! Y solo eres una hipócrita!

No entiendo, que esta ocurriendo. En todo esto, que paso con tu novia? Porque no ha llegado?

Te harás la idiota?! Sabes bien, ha faltado por ti!Que le estas haciendo?!

Nada, que ella no quiera

Descarada!

El que seas hombre, no me da miedo! Puedo fácilmente matarte en este instante, así que suéltame!

…..perra

Eso es un alago para mi, gracias…

Que ganas con todo esto?

No estas viendo que ganamos ambos con esto

De que hablas?

Simple, tu estas enamorado de ella….pero sabes, ella no dudara tarde o temprano en caer en mis redes. Cierto?

Al grano estúpida!

Ponlo simple, poco a poco te la arrebato de los brazos, y al mismo tiempo la torturamos

Eres sínica?! Que sentido tiene?! Para ello, tómala de una vez y no sigas permitiendo que sufra!

Considerada soy…tu te alivias en poco tiempo, al ser consciente de la realidad. Una distancia que ira acentuándose entre ustedes como pareja que son….y yo, disfrutare de torturarle, por no haberme apreciado en su momento…..

Lo que harás…..es romperla…

No, eso tenlo por seguro…nuestros sentimientos son uno….y se bien, como se siente ahorita mismo…..percibo de todo….menos desistir….

Muy confiada…

Lo suficiente, para decirte, haz otra vida…..

Me das asco…

Al contrario de ti…..yo estoy agradecida contigo…..

¿?¿?

Si…gracias por darle el amor que se merece…..la has cuidado como al oro

Que esperas…..la amo…

Lo se…por eso, evite a toda costa, el acercarme…..pero el destino nos jugo una mala pasada….

…..

Ya no puedo volver a escapar….esta es mi oportunidad…..y no la perderé por tu felicidad hermano…

Lo sabe?...

Ni se imagina…que todo este tiempo ha sido observada por ambos…..

Y así….se quedara, no me permitiré decepcionarla….

Dos hermanos…..posando sus ojos, en una misma mujer, desde jóvenes…..hasta gracioso es…..

Cállate…..no le des tanta larga al asunto….

Ya pronto terminara…..

Solo te advierto…que si no la haces feliz…como sea te mato…..

No habrá necesidad de, en caso de que ello pase….porque yo misma acabare con mi vida…

Enferma…..

Un gusto verte de nuevo hermanito…..

Tal como todo señalaba…dos hermanos….tras una misma carne…..esa niña nunca supo la realidad….de como era vigilada…..esa joven adolescente….nunca se imagino como era asechada…esa adulta actual…..no se imagina…..como siempre fue deseada…..eres nuestra fortuna y al mismo tiempo nuestra lucha…

No se dio a conocer el echo de ser hermanos en ningún momento, por yo así no desearlo….no quería me viera como su cuñada….como a una hermana…..y tonto mi hermano…..el obedecerme fielmente…..claro, como negarle algo, a la persona que ha sido casi una madre…..desde que fuimos abandonados….siendo un niño…Debía ser yo, ahora..

_**CAPITULO V: **_ UN FUTURO

…**...Oficina de Megumi…..**

…un dia mas….de trabajo, esta vez, si no pude faltar…según se me había informado al llegar….Kaname….tenia algo que hablar conmigo….pero ya casi anochecía….y a pesar de ser las únicas en la sede….no se acercaba ni mucho menos se acerco, en ningún momento desde temprano, a saludar…..porque jugaba así…..que buscaba con tratarme tan mal…..

Me molestaba….que fuese tan…perfecta…..debía ser mas firme con ella….no obtendría nada…..mostrando mis sentimientos…..y ahí estaba siendo interrumpida….en mis pensamientos….al colocarse en mi puerta con su esbelta figura…..

Megumi, quiero hablar contigo…

…dime

Y ese animo?

Estoy cansada es todo…..justo me iba….que deseas?

Cansada? Si no hemos tenido mucho trabajo hoy

Pues lo estoy…y tu también me tienes cansada con tus jueguitos!

Me estas diciendo que ya no puedo venir mas a tu oficina?

….no a molestar

Que carácter….bueno, quise proponerte algo….pero ya que no estas de humor

…que cosa?

Imagino sabes lo que son las relaciones intimas?

Si…. "para que sacar tal tema…..mi cabeza empezaba a maquinar y a torturarme"

Te confieso….que no puedo soportar mas…..sin tenerte…..

…..pero que estas diciendo….

Quiero tu cuerpo…desde que te conocí, en estas oficinas…..no he dejado de pensar en poseerte…..

….. "escuchaba bien? Me estaba proponiendo tener relaciones? Cuando era ella, quien sin permiso…..robaba mi espacio…estaba loca esa mujer?"

No pongas esa cara….te lo pido de la mejor manera…..o es que acaso me dirás que no lo quieres así?

Denudándose ante mi….solo podía observar pasmada…..tanta perfección junta…..cada parte de si…..era hermosa…..porciones adecuadas…piel limpia…..era un sueño, lo que estaba viviendo…..

Que….que…..haces?

Esto, no es lo que quieres?

….es un sueño cierto?

Así que, también me tienes en tus sueños?

¡!¡! "no podía creer lo que había dicho…me ponía en desventaja con ella….si esto era real….al saber que mi desesperación era tan grande….que hacia soñarla"

Comprueba tu misma…si no es un sueño…..

Una serpiente…si…..eso era…lo que tenia frente a mi…..que fácil se deslizaba por mi escritorio…..para invitarme…a tocar ese cuerpo….de Diosa…..un abdomen plano…..unas curvas definidas….una intimidad cerrada…se paraban cerca de mi rostro….dándome paso….a probar tal humedad, que veía desbordarse…..

Vamos…..tócame….no sabes cuanto he esperado ser tuya….

….. "en mute estaba…..mi sorpresa era tan grande…que me acercaba lentamente…..para saber si era real…miles de veces imagine….el estar así con ella…..pero jamás imagine….ser yo quien debía….tomarle…mi temor era….no hacerlo bien…..con tanta experiencia que ella podría tener en…..."

Calma….ve lento…..disfruta mi piel….siente como te pide…..déjate llevar por el deseo…..

….Kana…. "Sin mucho que pensar, me desnude ante ella…para así abrazarle y sintiese mi cuerpo…..acción que por su puesto la desarmo….ya no iba a ver en mi, esa niña llorona….le mostraría la mujer, que también sabia tomar las riendas"

¡!¡!¡! "no entendía que hacia…..me abrazaba…solo pensaba, en lo afortunado, quien tenga tan maravillosa figura…..en vez de tocarme…se dedico ha acariciar mi piel y darme pequeños besos en cada zona de mi cuerpo…..bajaba….pasando, levemente su lengua en mi intimidad….…no mas que una sonrisa, se dibujaba en su rostro….inmovilizaba mis manos….para que no me moviera, al querer continuara allí abajo…..dejándome agotada, de tanta ansiedad…..quería que me hiciese suya….y no lo hacia…..acaso debía pedírselo….?"

…..creo…es suficiente por hoy…Te parece? "con poca resistencia…..no podía mas que sentarme a un lado….invitándola a vestirse….."

….

Si quieres mas…invítame a tu casa. Las oficinas….no son para tus juegos….

…Megumi

Buenas Noches…

….yo "dejada….me había aplicado la misma crueldad….que yo a ella…..no pensé….se sentiría tan mal…..ahora era yo….quien quería desesperadamente tenerla en mi cama…"

…**Casa de Megumi…..**

Bienvenida….

Gracias Hiro…..

Ya cenaste?

No, te acompaño…

Oh….ok

…**..minutos pasaban…..dos personas en una mesa, una sonriente…..**

Ocurrió algo bueno?...

Se nota?

…lo suficiente

Hiro….discúlpame

….que harás?

No te negare…..que necesito de ella…..

…

A lo que, no puedo seguir engañándonos ha ambos….

Lo se….

Eres un hombre maravilloso…pero por alguna razón….ella…..nunca salió de mi vida

Je… y eso que me conociste a mi primero….

Si…pero ella me cautivo desde el primer momento….

Que te puedo decir….?...suerte?

Gracias…pero será ella quien la necesite, no yo

No entiendo…..que ocurrió?

Digamos que….le aplique su misma medicina…..

…su castigo

Respecto a nosotros, es hora de que nos separemos

Bien…..seré yo, quien me vaya. No te preocupes

Estaba preparada para lo contrario…

Puedo dormir esta noche acá?

Claro…

Gracias, mañana sacare mis cosas. Descansa

….

Y así, paso una noche, algo fría….por la costumbre de siempre estar acompañada….pero….lo que le tocaba a ella….seria mi placer…..

…**Oficina Kaname…**

Ya lo pensaste?

Megumi? Que haces acá tan temprano?

Vine a escuchar tu respuesta

Cual….?

Si me deseas, llévame a tu casa esta noche

Y si…..no lo hago?

Nada pasara, tu te lo pierdes…..que tenga Buen Dia

….. "Y así fue…..dedique todas mis horas, tras ella…nunca me acepto, siempre me rechazo…..y me sacaba de su oficina…..con la excusa de estar ocupada….cuando quería tomarla desprevenida….era ella quien me arrebata los besos, jugaba con mi cuerpo a su antojo….dejándolo con sed…nunca tocaba mis senos y mucho menos esa zona….desesperada por ella….."

…**.días después…**

…..

Desde cuando, duras tanto en la Empresa?

…..

Me sorprende que te dediques

Si…

Como?

Ven a mi casa, esta noche…. "ya no podía mas con ella…..resulto ser mas sínica….que yo en el juego….…..la llevaría a mi casa….."

Eso es…una mujer debes verla como es, no tratarla como cualquiera…..hasta luego

…lo se

…**..Casa de Kaname….esa noche**

Que linda tu casa….. "su esencia…..estaba en cada espacio…..ni muy grande ni muy pequeña…..sofisticada…con habitaciones grandes…..nada mal, para una mujer soltera….pero…..porque tendría…..un cuarto lleno de ropa masculina?...tenia entendido, que era la hermana mayor, de dos….pero creo este, desde joven, se había separado de ella….."

Ya estas satisfecha?...

No, háblame mas de tu familia…

Aparte de saber que murieron en un accidente…que mas necesitas?

Tu hermano…no te visita?

…..poco, lo ultimo que supe de el…..fue que decidió irse de mi casa…..al conocer una muchacha…..

Hace cuanto tiempo fue eso?

…..unos cuantos años…

Y como se llama? "si….lo se, llego a la casa de la persona que amo, para hablar de su hermano?"

…no es de importancia

No me tienes la confianza?

...no quiero hablar de el hoy

Bueno…por esta oportunidad. Te lo dejare pasar…llévame a tu habitación

….ok

…**.Habitación…**

Que suave es tu cama….huele a ti… "como niña, podía dar vueltas en ese colchón amplio y suave…mas no se la pondría fácil…."

Contenta?

No te quieras pasar de lista. Desnúdate!

Como…..?

Hazlo o me aburriré!

….pero no crees deberíamos…..

Que?! Compartir un poco mas?! O es que acaso quieres que te bese?!.

….como quieras

Buena chica….que fácil eres de ser domada

…

Eso te gusta no? Que te hable fuerte…

Al tenerla indefensa ante mi….sonrojada…sabia porque moría….esperaba no mas, la tocase en esa humedad…que ya desbordaba, sin si quiera tocarle…..

Muéstrame como te tocas pensando en mi….

…..ok disfruta

Y eso hacia….no tenia ni que moverme…..para verla de rodillas a mi, en esa posición tan descubierta para los ojos…su boca tan cerca de mi intimidad…..tentador….mientras solo podía gemir…..ella solita….de solo acariciarse….

Antes…..te hubiese parado….o quien sabe si no actuado…..pero ahorita Kana…..quiero es sentir tu placer…

…..que….hago?

Usa tus labios…..tu lengua…..ven aquí….y juega…..pero ni un dedo me pondrás….

¿?¿¡! "era una perversa…quien me hablaba….no mas que hambre me generaba….."

Si…sigue así…

Tal cual lo imagine….nadie iba a darme este goce…excepto ella…verla luchar, por aguantar no tocarme…..como sus piernas se acariciaban entre si….buscando forma y manera de sentirse penetrada…..me hacia acabar sin dudar….sus suplicas…

Hazme tuya…..!

Quieres…sentirme dentro de ti….

Megumi…no pierdas mas el tiempo!

Imagino…..virgen no serás….. "con la menor sutileza, no pude mas que penetrar con fuerza ese sexo, que me pedía a gritos, escuchando de su parte, un gemido de dolor y placer…..dejándome sorprendida ese camino estrecho….dos de mis dedos…poco a poco entraban y salían con facilidad, a los segundos de fundirse con su humedad…..era….como si….una virgen estuviera en mis manos…."

…ahm…no pares…

…Kana…tu….. "se movía con mas velocidad sus caderas…..queriendo que la penetrase mas fuerte…..pedía mas y mas fuerza con cada segundo…..se enredaba en mi…gritaba mi nombre una y otra vez….como cual joven primeriza…era espectacular…..tomar sus senos con mi boca…..apretar sus muslos….usar sus labios como quisiera…..tenia ante mi….una mujer entregándome su Ser….."

…**.**

El tiempo se hizo largo…cuanto no gozamos…..cuanto no inventamos…exhaustas…quedamos ambas….una abrazada a la otra….de solo caer en un profundo sueño…..

**...horas después….**

Despierta….

Megumi….

Kana…..eras virgen?

Si….

Me lo hubieses dicho…..fui rustica contigo por rabia…..perdona….

Yo así, lo quise…..no te preocupes

Tanto me deseabas….

Mas de lo que te imaginas…

Después de esas palabras….como si de una dosis de energía, hubiese adquirido, esa esbelta mujer…..tomo de mis piernas sin aviso…..para solo unir ambos sexos y moverse desenfrenada…..Era mi turno…y no iba a dejarme ir, sin antes tenerme…

…**minutos después**

Basta….ya no puedo mas….Kana…

Solo tu…..me satisfaces…ahmm….

….no…me arrepiento de nada…

…menos yo…

…...abrázame…..

….gustosa…

…

Quiero….decirte algo…

Dime….

Toda la vida…te he deseado…..yo…

Me amas?

…..si…

Mírame….no temas…..yo te amo aun mas…

Pero…..es que…te he mentido….

Tranquila…..tendrías tus razones…..ninguno estamos exentos de….

No…..no…no entiendes…mi hermano y yo….

Hiro?

¿?¡!

Ya lo se…..todo…

Yo!...no….. "…..como le iba a explicar semejante estupidez…mi hermano era el culpable de esto…empecé a llorar….por poder ser dejada…"

….

Yo te amo! Te juro que Te amo! No se que estupidez quiso hacer! Pero mis sentimientos son sinceros! Jamás quise jugar contigo!

….

Como lo supiste?! Por favor…..háblame!

…al dormirte…no hice mas que registrar las habitaciones…..pensando encontrar indicios….de que tendrías un novio….por la ropa masculina….cuando halle la sorpresa….que eran pertenencias de el…..

…

Obviamente…..no iba a pensar tenían algo…..a lo que solo debía….sacarla de la fuente principal….

Yo….

Porque…hacer tanto drama…..si a la final….sabias el resultado?

….nunca me fuiste sincera….a lo que mi miedo a ser rechazada….aumentaba…..y mas cuando…..

No menciones eso…..

….de verdad…..imagine….tu rechazo y olvido.….cuando regrese a la ciudad….pero jamás que estarías con mi hermano…..y el…..veo nunca te lo dijo…..para evitar relación….

Ya veo…..

Mis sentimientos son honestos…quise no mas….seducirte de alguna manera…

…..puedo verlo

…..no dudes de ello…

Y que haremos de ahora en adelante?

Que pregunta?! Es obvio! Quiero que vivas conmigo! Tu eres la mujer que deseo!

….por cuanto tiempo?

Todo el que me puedas dar a tu lado Megumi….

Un para siempre?

Siempre…me tendrás a tu lado…..

Y si te olvido?

Sabes bien, volveré por ti….y hare que solo puedas pensar en mi…

Muy graciosa…

Jejejeje

Luego de ese instante…..fue sellada mi promesa con ella…..nadie mas la tendría….y como sea, a mi lado se quedaría…..cuanto tiempo? No lo se…..un felices para siempre? Tampoco lo se…vivir cada segundo….serán suficientes….para no preocuparme por mas…..


End file.
